Accidental Actions
by whovianfangirl
Summary: Two girls get sucked into the Attack on Titan universe. One makes it her mission to conquer the boys and kill the armoured titian, while the other just really wants to leave. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_Accidental Actions_

_Chapter the First: Sleepover!_

It had been days since Zoe had seen her best friend, Heather. They had arranged a sleepover to hang out and catch up. Since the girls no longer attended the same school, they saw less and less of each other. Zoe didn't know about her friend, but she couldn't stand it. There was so much she needed to show Heather!

Zoe was so excited; she was running in small circles around her living room, watching the window for her friend.

"Heather's coming over! Heather's coming over!" She chanted as she ran, her brown curls flopping wildly against her neck with each turn of her heel.

The house was clean, her room was spotless, and her little brother was in his room doing God knows what.

"Sammy! I love you!" Zoe yelled at his door, and then laughed obnoxiously.

"I hate you!" He screamed back. His sister just laughed him off.

"You're such a meanie!"

The energetic girl walked back into the living room and threw herself at the big sofa. She sighed as she lay there, slowly letting the fast pace of her beating heart calm. Then there was a soft knock at the door.

"Kyaa! She's here!" Zoe yelled as she leapt up and threw the front door open.

Her friend Heather was standing there, smiling, and holding a small overnight bag.

"Hey!"

"Heather-chan!" Zoe screamed and launched herself towards the smaller girl.

"Ah! Zoe! Stop!" Heather fell to the ground with her friend on top of her. Zoe propped herself up with her arms and grinned down. Heather's face was covered in her long, dirty blonde hair and she was trying to spit some out of her mouth.

"You weren't expectin' that, were ya?" Zoe laughed and rolled off the blonde.

"No, I wasn't. I thought you'd be in your room or something." Heather sighed as she got up and dusted the front of her skirt off.

Zoe sat on the grass, smiling up as Heather picked up her bag.

"Hey, you're the tall one for once!" She giggled.

"Shut up!" Heather stuck her tongue out at her friend and marched inside with a sniff. Zoe followed her, humming a happy little tune.

After they settled on Zoe's bunk bed, (Heather on the top, Zoe on the bottom) Heather told her friend that she was hungry.

"What do you want?"

"Er, it's not that simple. I just want food. Pizza, maybe?" Heather tapped her chin in thought.

"Okay!" Zoe grinned, "But we don't have pizza. How about we have spaghetti instead? Mommy made some earlier!"

Even though Zoe was almost sixteen years old, she still called her mother mommy. She also spoke what her mom called 'Britianese'. It was a mix of random Japanese words, a British accent, and some words in Elvish.

Not even Heather understood her sometimes, so Zoe had to stop talking many times to explain what she meant.

"Wait, what does _chigau nda_ mean?" Heather asked.

"It means wrong, because Levi-heichou is way hotter than Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji."

"Kuroshitsuji?"

"Black Butler!"

"Oh."

Heather had just started watching an anime called Black Butler, and was completely obsessed with Ciel Phantomhive's butler, a demon named Sebastian. Zoe, on the other hand, had just started watching Attack on Titian and totally in love with Levi Ackerman. Zoe hadn't even gotten past episode four of the series though, and only knew the character from fan fictions and YouTube clips.

Heather didn't understand how someone could fall in love with a character they haven't even seen yet in the show, but didn't really question it.

Zoe was one of the weirdest people she knew.

But Zoe had, however, already seen Black Butler, and Heather had already seen Attack on Titian. In the end, it evened out.

"Heather, how did you watch AoT? I can't find it anywhere online." Zoe whined at her friend from behind her laptop.

"I don't know. Shut up, Sebastian's fighting that gay dude." Heather frowned and swatted at her friend.

"He's Grell. I hate that baka."

"Whatever."

Zoe was trying to find episode five of Attack on Titian with Google, and so far it wasn't going well. After over half an hour of frustrating disappointments Zoe decided to try one more link.

"Watch full episodes for free. Yeah, haven't heard that shit before."

The girl shrugged as she clicked on the link, then her screen suddenly phased out and turned black.

"What the heck?"

"Hm?" Heather peeked over her phone screen. "What's wrong?"

"This stupid site crashed Bex." Zoe cried. Bex was the name she gave to her laptop. "I hope she comes back on."

"Try plugging it in." Heather suggested as she put her phone down on the bed.

"Kay." Zoe plugged Bex in then grabbed her small, pink bag. "Let's go outside. I'm bored. You can bring your phone, I don't care."

Heather nodded and went to pull her shoes on. Zoe made her way towards her bedroom door, but then she remembered something.

As Zoe turned around to grab her sketchbook, she noticed her laptop had turned back on.

"Bex!" She cried in relief and stepped over Heather to get to Bex.

"Back on?"

"Yep! At least I think so…" Zoe trailed off as the screen continued to stay white.

"No, it's broken." Heather hit the back of the screen with her hand. Zoe poked the keyboard. Nothing happened, and both girls let out a small breath.

"This sucks."

"Yeah."

"I really wanted to know what would happen next. Maybe Levi is in episode five." Zoe said, referring to Attack on Titian.

"I'm pretty sure he is, but let's just try to turn off your computer and go outside." Heather pressed the power button and waited. The screen went black again.

Zoe sighed.

The screen blinked to life again.

"Wha? Heather-" Zoe never finished that sentence. Suddenly the endless white of the screen made a large, swirling funnel around the girls.

The winds were loud and it stung their bodies, and as the white closed in on them, Zoe squeezed her eyes shut.

'Oh please oh please oh please!" She chanted with a smile on her face.

Heather chanted the same words, but her face was scrunched up in fear. This was not supposed to be happening.

The girls both closed their eyes, and when they opened them again, they weren't in Zoe's bedroom anymore.

OOOOOOO

"Mmm…" Zoe sighed and rolled over. This bed was really uncomfortable.

Wait, when had she gone to sleep? She opened one eye. It wasn't dark.

Suddenly everything rushed back and she scrambled to her feet.

"Heather-chan? Heather-chan, where are you? Where am I?"

"Who are you?" Zoe blinked, her eyes adjusting to the harsh, bright light. There was a man, or at least the shape of a man. His voice was demanding and Zoe though since he sounded rude, she wouldn't answer him.

"Who are _you_?" She countered. "And where is my friend?"

"Answer me!" The voice barked again.

Zoe crossed her arms and sniffed. "Not until you tell me who you are."

"Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman."

Zoe screamed, and she rubbed her eyes, willing the fogginess away. When she removed her hands, she saw him.

"Heichou!" She shouted and launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck and locked her arms tightly.

He had tensed, expecting an attack, and had flipped the girl back on her back. She gasped as her back hit the hard straw-filled bed. She sat there for a moment and thought, 'Holy shit. He's strong.'

"Ow! That was mean!" Zoe whined, sitting up.

"Who. Are. You?" Levi's patience was wearing incredibly thin.

"Oh…I'm Zoe...Sohma…from Shiganshina…." She trailed off, and looked down and started playing with her fingers. So she was here. This wasn't exactly what she had in mind when she said she wanted to know what would happen next. Watching a show on TV and actually experiencing things in real life were two completely different things.

Levi was so much hotter in person. She was about to tackle him again when he suddenly stood up.

"That explains your insane state. Your friend hasn't woken up yet, follow me."

He started walking toward the door and Zoe jumped up and followed him. She realized she was about two inches taller than him, and she started giggling.

"Try anything, and I kill you." His emotionless voice reached her ears and she giggled again.

"Okay!"

Zoe then realized her pink bag was missing.

"Hey- where's my stuff?"

"One of my squad is going through it at the moment. If there is nothing of importance in it you will get it back."

"Alright." Zoe agreed. "But just don't take my salt."

Levi stopped and turned around.

"Salt?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh shit." Zoe giggled nervously, and rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. She'd forgotten that salt was rare here. They were miles from any ocean, she recalled, and was starting to sweat under Levi's intense glare.

"I swear I didn't steal it!"

He was about to reply when there was a scream from up the hallway.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?"

Levi started racing towards the room and Zoe skipped after him with a grin.

That was Heather.

"Heichou, calm down. It's just Heather-chan. Don't go near her, and whoever you have in there is going to be in trouble. Get them out and I'll take care of her." Zoe told the captain, who snorted at her.

They reached the door and Levi unlocked it, and Zoe slipped in after him.

Poor Petra was concerned by Heather, who was holding up her pocket knife up the her chest.

"Where am I? And why are you still...Petra?" Heather lowered the knife as she looked at the red haired girl.

"Hey!" Levi started, but Zoe jumped in front of him.

"Heather, calm down. Please give me the knife, you're gonna cut someone with that thing."

Heather started to settle, and sat down on the bed. Petra sighed in relief, and she slowly slid down into the corner.

Zoe held out her hand towards Heather, who ignored it and jumped up to hug her friend.

"Zoe, what's happening?" She whispered in Zoe's ear.

"I don't know, but I'm not sure where we are. You'd know better than me, you know I've only seen a few episodes of Attack on Titan." She whispered back.

"Oh shit. We're totally screwed, aren't we?"

Zoe nodded solemnly, but as soon as her eyes landed on Levi she squealed.

"Heather, Levi's shorter than me!"

* * *

**A/N: Heya! I know starting another fic is the last thing I should be doing, but I needed to write this. Stories like these are just so much fun! :D I can't help it, lol.**

**Shout out to AttackonKorra26, who helped me with this. :3 You rock, girl! **

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought!**

**~whovianfangirl**

**11/22/14**


	2. Chapter 2

_Accidental Actions_

_Chapter The Second: In Different Cells_

Levi had ordered that the two insane girls be locked together in different cells. Zoe was cool with it, but Heather still was very uneasy.

"Holy crap, Zoe don't let him take mee!" She screamed as Levi dragged her by her long hair.

Zoe just shrugged and gave her friend a guilty smile.

"I love you, but honey, I am not going to try and help. I'd just get my ass handed to me on a clean plate by heichou."

Levi snorted at the remark as he turned the corner, Heather scraping the walls with her fingers. Zoe wasn't chained in the small cell, but she decided to sit still anyway. She stared at the corner were her friend had disappeared for a moment then yelled,

"Don't try to resist! Seriously, don't you remember what he did to those titans?!"

Zoe heard a far off groan, and she giggled. There was only one other person in the room with her, and he was leaning against the cold stone wall, arms crossed and eyebrows creased.

Oluo watched the bouncy girl warily from on the other side of the bars. He stayed quiet as she plopped down on the hard cell's bed. She picked up the thin sheet with two fingers and she sniffed it.

He almost bit his tongue again.

"Not clean enough for you?" Oluo's eyes sparkled in amusement when the girl's head snapped to face him, curls swirling.

"Oh, no. It's too clean. I didn't know if Heichou actually cleaned the cells to or not. I'm guessing he does, because this smells as clean as my own bed." Zoe smiled and pulled the sheet up over her head.

"What-?"

Zoe had pulled the thin thing over her whole body, and she briefly wondered if this was what worms felt like.

"I'm a worm!" She told him, and snuggled down into the bed.

Oluo bit his tongue hard, in shock. This girl really was insane. She was in a cell, being watched by a stranger, and yet she make seemed to be completely comfortable.

She'd probably seen too many people get eaten. Yes, that was it. It was the titans, wasn't it?

* * *

Levi, in reality, hadn't dragged Heather to far.

So why did she feel like she'd been dragged over eighteen football fields?

"Ow..." She rubbed her lower back as the Corporal locked the cell's metal door with a satisfying 'click'.

His cold, silver eyes watched the blonde struggle to pull herself up on the bed in the corner of the stone cell. Her arms were quivering, and he soon noticed she was shaking all over.

"Are you going to be sick?" Levi's lip curled up in disgust. "Don't fucking puke on the bed."

Heather shot him a glare that Zoe would have withered under.

"Leave me alone." She snapped, throwing a leg up onto the bed. It was close to the floor, but it still took her a large amount of effort to get on the hard, straw-filled mattress.

"Tch."

Heather was just tired. She was mostly confused, but tired. How the heck had she ended up here? She didn't want her and Zoe to become titan chow.

Home sounded really good right now.

But on the other hand, she was in one of her favourite animes. How many girls could say that?

Heather let out a shaky laugh and closed her eyes. She was vaguely aware of Levi's studying gaze, but as soon as her eyes shut she was asleep.

"Hey, brat?" Levi was almost shocked.

She was actually asleep.

He let out another loud 'tch' and turned on his heels, leaving soft clicks behind him as he walked out of the room.

Levi continued down the hall and stopped right before the other girl's cell.

They had both just appeared in the middle of the mess hall. One second there was nothing there, but then a flash of light had lifted to reveal the two unconscious girls. Levi had instantly ordered to have them put in cells, and nobody but Petra had complained.

"Heichou, they look like two young girls. They won't hurt us, I'm sure!" She had said it with such determination in her eyes Levi hoped she was right.

But one of them was completely insane and the other attacked one of his squad with a knife.

The knife. Levi remembered the small blade in his breast pocket. He pulled it out and flipped it over.

It was a small thing, pitiful, really. You'd never be able to even cut a titan with it. The blade had a eerily smooth handle, and it was a very bright yellow. The blade was about as long as his pinkie finger, and it was dull. Levi didn'tdn't know how to describe it, let alone what the hell it was make of.

'Maybe I should give it to shit-glasses.'

That thought was banished to the deepest depths of his mind. No way the crazy bitch would get her hands on this. If he had his way, she and Erwin would never even know about these girls.

Levi's thoughts were interrupted by a loud, piercing laugh.

"I'm a worm!"

He peeking inside the room, and saw Zoe curled in the sheets he'd just washed. Oluo was spitting out blood onto his hands, clearly having bitten his tongue again.

"Heichou! Hi." Zoe grinned at him, a soft blush on her already rosy cheeks. She was ignoring Oluo. "Hey, can I have my bag, now? There's no weapons, I promise!"

As if Petra had somehow heard them, she came running up with the pink bag in her arms. She was clutching it to her chest like something precious.

"Heichou! There's a bag full of salt in here! And oh, there's so many strange things!" She was excited, and her face was positively glowing.

"Hey! Ginger, that's mine! I don't mind sharing though." Zoe jumped off the bed, dragging the sheet with her. She pressed her face against the cool metal bars, and watched with sparkling brown eyes as Levi opened her bag.

"Like hell there's actually salt in...here..." He trailed off, and pulled out Zoe's Hello Kitty plushie.

"Kitty!" Zoe squealed, reaching out for her favourite toy. "That's mine! I love you guys, but that's my kitty!"

With a sneer, Levi dropped it back in the bag.

"Take the salt and give it back to her." He ordered Petra and then made himself scarce.

Petra smiled nervously at Zoe as she held out the pink bag, but without the salt.

"This is my bag of treasures." Zoe told the soldier with a proud smile. Petra thought of a small kitten she'd seen once, and Zoe reminded her of the childish innocence.

"It used to be empty, but then I stated gathering things."

She turned the bag over and dumped its contents on the floor.

"Everything here has a story. Every one is my favourite. You see, this was a gift from my friend Mi-chan." Zoe held up the Hello Kitty plushie. "I haven't seen her since she gave it to me, and it's one of my most precious things."

Petra exchanged glances with Oluo, who shrugged.

"That's sweet." The redhead smiled, and Zoe rambled on about the plushie and the girl who gave it to her.

Petra really wasn't listening, and neither was Zoe. Her mouth was moving, but her mind was off in other places.

'How did I get here? It was my laptop. That much I know...and I'm in the Attack on Titan universe. Great. I wish Heather was here with me...I wonder if she's okay.

We need to be careful, here. One teensy mistake would result in death. Oh, how are we going to survive titans?' Zoe stopped talking, and was now staring blankly at the wall.

Petra waved her hand in front of Zoe's face, but the girl didn't even blink.

"She's a nut, seriously. Crazy insane." Oluo shook his head and Petra laughed.

"Yeah. Poor thing, I wonder what she's seen to make her like this."

"Hey!" A voice piped up, "I'm not insane! I'm weird! There's a difference. And it's your fault, anyway."

Zoe was glaring at them, her lips pursed out in a small pout.

"Our fault?" Petra's head titled to the side in question. "How?"

"Oops!" Zoe squealed, "I said too much! Please ignore the crazy chick!" She laughed.

Her laugh was loud, and the noise seemingly filled the whole room.

The soldiers stared at her before the walked out of the room, Oluo after Petra.

Sighing, Zoe pulled her knees up to her chest. Seeing Petra and Oluo made her feel like crying.

"I hate Annie." She muttered as she tucked her chin under the tops of her knees.

* * *

Levi had his squad gathered in the mess hall. Plus the brat.

"As I'm sure all of you are aware, two girls have appeared. I have them in separate cells in the basement, and Eren, I put the insane one in your cell."

There was a loud groan, but Levi continued.

"I don't know where the fuck they came from, but one of them tried to kill Petra."

The room seemed to freeze as several pairs of eyes suddenly snapped to Petra.

"No, no, it's okay!" She smiled and waved her hands. "I'm not hurt. The other girl stopped her."

"Yes. Sadly, I have reason to believe she's insane. Eren, she said they were from Shignashina. I want you to go down there now, and tell me if you know them."

Another groan.

"They will be kept in apart for the rest of the day, until I interrogate them. Nobody but Eren is allowed to see them. Dismissed!"

Petra, Oluo, Erd and Guther shuffled away, whispering to each other.

"Uhmm...Heichou?"

Levi sighed. "What is it, brat?"

"Do I..Do I have to visit those girls?"

"Yes. And you get to bring them dinner to."

Eren groaned.

* * *

Zoe was playing with her hair, twisting it around with her fingers, when she looked up to see Eren.

"Hi!" She waved and smiled. He gave her a curious look.

"You know, that's supposed to be where I sleep." Eren grinned, sliding the small loaf of bread and a glass of water under the bars.

"Oh! So this is the basement?"

"Mmhmm."

Zoe crawled towards the measly meal and sighed.

"What?" Eren was confused, she seemed to be upset at the food.

"I dunno, back home I used to have more food, I guess." Zoe cringed as she took a bite of the bread. "Bleh! And better tasting."

Eren stared at her. Food was scarce, and she was seriously not grateful for the little bit he'd scraped up for her?

"But thanks for feeding me, anyway. Oh, are you bringing food to Heather-chan too?" She bounced up, noticing the other small plate in his arms.

"Yeah..You said you where from Shiganshina?"

"Yepperdoodle! I did."

"Uh..." _Yepperdoodle_? "I don't recognize you." Eren was being polite, and it make Zoe want to laugh.

"Well, it's a big place. I've seen you though. With a blonde boy and a girl with weird eyes?"

He nodded. "That's Armin and my sister Mikasa." Eren looked sad now, and Zoe hated when people looked sad.

"Hey, when you bring the food to Heather-chan, can you giver her this? It's hers, I was just carrying it for her. It's not a weapon, it's just a book." She jumped up and dug in her bag, and with a little smile she pulledout something.

Zoe handed him a new looking journal, and he took it cautiously.

"I promise, it's nothing that will hurt you."

He just nodded and started walking to the only other cell down here.

There was blonde girl sitting on the bed, almost as short as Levi. She was just glaring at the wall, but the looked at Eren the second his footsteps echoed in the nearly empty room.

"Dinner time?" She nodded towards the bread.

"Actually more like breakfast."

"Oh." Heather wasn't in the mood for talking. She was about to say she wasn't hungry when her stomach growled rather loudly.

"Haha! Here, it's just a loaf of bread and water, but better than nothing, right?" He laughed nervously and handed her the food.

She took a small bite, and turned away so he wouldn't see her grimace.

It was so bland.

Eren shuffled around for a second before he remembered the small journal in his hands.

"Oh, here! The other girl told me to bring this to you.." He tossed the small journal to her and she caught it easily.

"Wha? Zoe?"

Heather opened the book to the first page.

_Hi, Heather-chan! :D I figured out where -and when- we are! We're in that castle place in the middle of the Female Titan arc, I think. :/ Anyway, I think Heichou will talk to us soon, he never was very patient. _

_Hey, don't just stare the walls. I can feel your eyes burning holes into the stone. _

_Love,_

_ Zoe! :3_

Heather laughed at her friend quickly wrote a reply with a pencil she had in her pocket.

_Okay, weirdo. I'll stop. But only if you stop trying to freak people out with the worm thing. I can hear you from all the way down here._

_And yeah, that seems to fit with what I was thinking too. Female Titan arc, since Eren is here. But that means soon the anime will end, then we have no idea what will happen next. I hope you came up with a better plan than I did._

_-Heather_

Little did she know, Zoe had already formed a theory, and she was about to test the hypothesis.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Chapter two!**

**Honestly, this was a filler chapter. Ugh.**

**But don't worry! The next chapter is where stuff starts happening! :3**

**I hope I didn't bore you, and that you liked it!**

**~ whovianfangirl**

**11/29/14**


	3. Chapter 3

Accidental Actions

Chapter The Third: Bullshit

Some hours later, Zoe and Heather found themselves in Levi's office. He had them sitting as far away from each other as possible, but the second he looked away Zoe had scrambled to her friend and was sitting on her lap.

"Zoe!" Heather shrieked, "Get off me!"

Zoe hissed at her blonde friend, and Levi narrowed his eyes.

"No. I'm sitting here. That chair hurts my bum."

"Then sit on the floor!"

Levi's eye twitched.

Zoe saw it. She instantly jumped right back into her chair, her straight face fighting against her inner fangirl.

"Zoe Sohma and Heather...Ackerman...You are both from Shignashina, at least that's what you've told me, and quite frankly I think that's bullshit."

Heather giggled nervously but Zoe had a serious face.

"I have seen more people die than you ever will in your lifetime. Shut the hell up Levi. I don't like to lie either, and I call bullshit on your bullshit." Zoe stood up and she was now standing directly in front of the corporal, looking slightly down at him.

That first part was true. She had watched so many of her favorite characters die it wasn't even funny anymore.

The only sign that Levi had actually listened to her was a slight widening of his eyes.

"Sit down." He barked.

Zoe complied, and Heather shot her a look.

'What?' Zoe mouthed, a smirk on her face.

"Tch. Insanity isn't scared of anything, is it?" Levi muttered to himself with a sigh. He was rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"Nope! We don't get scared of people, only the demons inside of them." Zoe gave him a shit-eating grin and pulled her legs up on the chair, tucking her chin over her knees.

"How old are you two?"

"We're both sixteen, uh...sir." Heather spoke up before Zoe did.

"What are you doing outside the Walls? You are obviously not in the Survey Corps." Levi walked around his desk and sat in his chair, propping his feet up on the desk. He crossed his ankles and picked up a piece of loose paper.

Zoe and Heather exchanged pained looks.

"Uh...well...to be honest we've never even seen the Walls. We've heard of them, of course. Everyone knows about them."

"What?"

"You see, there's a group of us that live underground and in the treetops." Zoe began, but Heather started looking upset.

'What is she doing?'

"Titans aren't really a problem except if you fall or wander around on the ground without weapons and things."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Stop talking. I could spend my time more usefully, like taking a shit. I'll only repeat this once. What are you doing outside the Walls?"

Zoe rolled her eyes and pouted, staying silent. Heather took the lead.

"We honestly don't know sir. One moment we were at Zoe's house and the next we woke up here."

Levi closed his eyes and sighed.

"Alright. I believe you. You are going back as soon as we can get the horses and gear ready."

"What? No! We can't go back! The Military Police will kill us for going just being out here!" Zoe cried, jumping up, tears forming in her eyes. Then she got an idea. "But if they get us, they'll be happy. Right, Heather?"

Heather was confused, but she nodded once with a straight face.

Levi raised a elegant brow and tipped his head. "I'm listening, brat."

"They'd just love to make examples out of us, and they'd probably start locking down the Walls. They may even not let the Survey Corps. outside anymore!" The girl had a devious smirk playing across her face, and she was internally patting herself on the back.

It was a well-known fact that Lance Corporal Levi hated the Military Police. Zoe was using it to her advantage, not wanting to live in that giant cage.

Heather watched Levi think and Zoe silently gloat. Sometimes Zoe was an idiot, but she had brilliant moments.

This was one of them.

"An abnormal was carrying you both. One of my squad saw you and rescued you. That's what we'll tell them if they ask. Erwin will probably report this. Remind me to go through his desk later."

Levi got up. It was over. He motioned for the girls to follow them, and while Heather stumbled after him Zoe was skipping.

They followed the short man around a corner and down a long hallway. He walked inside a room, the door was open.

It was a fairly large room, full of wooden tables and benches. Lit torches adorned the brick walls, and the fire make patterns on the plain ceiling. There were no windows, and huge logs supported the ceiling. Zoe ran up to one of the poles and threw her arms around it.

"DAVE! I missed you." She laughed and rubbed her cheek against the smooth, clean wood.

Heather smiled and rolled her eyes. "Zoe, stop that. You've never even seen that one before."

"You mean she does that all the time?" Levi's lip was curled up in disgust.

"Yeah. It's normal for her. There's honestly no telling what goes on in her head. She's a girl of her own."

"Tch. Sit here." Levi pointed to a bench near the back wall.

Heather went and pulled Zoe away from 'Dave'.

"I'll be back tonight, baby." Zoe whispered to the pole, and Heather sat her down on the bench next to her.

Levi stared at Zoe like she had suddenly sprouted another arm or leg.

Heather glared at her friend who shrank back.

"Heather-chan's scary!"

"Ugh!" The blonde groaned then leaned in to whisper in Zoe's ear.

"Calm down! Be serious for once! We're in a really bad situation here. We could _die_. You could die, I could die. Just don't be stupid around titans, kay?"

Heather pulled away and Zoe was looking at the floor, kicking her feet.

"Okay..."

"Hey. I'm excited too though. Even though this sucks, I am just so...so..." Heather trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

"Happy?"

"No...just...excited."

Zoe looked confused.

"Oh...kay..."

The trio sat in quiet for a few minutes.

"Hey, Levi-heichou, why are we in here?"

"We're waiting." Was the simple response.

"Oh."

Then Heather heard soft chatter floating through the door. Petra, Oluo, Erd, and Gunter walked in with Eren trailing behind them.

"That's what we were waiting for."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know I said stuff would happen in this chapter. I lied. I wanted you to be more familiar with the characters before stuff actually happens. **

**I'm sorry if you didn't like this chapter, I'm sorry it's mostly dialogue, and I'm sorry it's basically just between Levi and the girls. Writing Levi's Squad (Or even thinking about them) makes me Eren-pissed. So sorry...they won't be in here much at all.**

**I haven't even gotten this far in the anime yet so you'll have to wait for my lazy ass to finish watching it before the next chapter.**

**Again, I'm sorry, please just be paintent and bear with me.**

**~whovianfangirl**

**12/10/14**

**P.S. My birthday was the fourth! Yay me! :3**


End file.
